1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the same and more particularly to a memory device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need.
In general, a dosed layer is formed on a semiconductor layer by way of ion implantation to change the doping concentration.
However, the ion implantation is perpendicularly applied to a top portion of the semiconductor layer. The deeper the implantation is, and the larger the required energy is, such that the damage to the semiconductor layer becomes more serious.